Imperial Lord
An Imperial lord is a chosen lord of the Arcosian empire and it's most powerful weapon. They are less raw force and more refined precision. They are powerful, dignified, and always ready to put the help in their place. Path features: Above your station (level 21): You gain a mark. As a move action, you may mark a creature. When the imperial lord marks a creature under his level, they are unable to attack the imperial lord without making a save. A save removes the mark. A creature can not be effected by the mark more than once in a 24 hour period. You are dismissed (level 25): When an imperial lord attacks a creature designated as a Peon, the creature must roll a save or be removed from the battle field. This effect activates tier +2 times in a day. Frightening presence (level 29): Your presence over powers the room. An enemy of your level or higher, when marked by you, takes a -4 penalty to attack and damage rolls, and a -2 penalty to all defenses against you. This mark does not work against bosses or Saga villains. Imperial lord powers: level 21 at-will powers Death sweep At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. The foe must roll a save or fall prone. A bloodied foe falls prone automatically. Reaping shot At-Will ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs fortitude Hit: 3K + spirit damage. If this attack strikes a bloodied foe, you ignore DR from armor. Level 21 encounter powers Super Death beam Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 10 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. This attack deals double it's total damage to armor Guardian spheres Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Personal Effect: You are surrounded on all sides by four orbiting balls of ki. These orbs give you a +3 circumstance bonus to your repulse defense while active. An enemy that attacks you with a melee attack takes damage equal to 3K + Spirit. A sphere is destroyed when this occurs. The spheres will automatically be dispelled after Discipline rounds. Level 24 utility powers Lord's dignity Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Re-action Power up Trigger: You suffer a negative condition (INCLUDING bloodied) Effect: Spend a power surge. You may spend a healing surge and the negative condition immediately ends if a save can end it. You gain a +3 to attack and damage rolls against the enemy that gave you the condition until the end of combat. Nightmare Transformation Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You transform to your highest level form, even if you've already expended your transformation for the day. As part of this transformation, make an attack against all creatures that can see you. Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: All struck enemies grant you combat advantage and attempt to flee from you until they save. Death knell Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Minor Action Shout Effect: All bloodied enemies that hear this shout grant combat advantage to you for the next two rounds. They also have a -2 to their defenses against you. Level 26 Daily powers Reaper's rush Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs ReAction Hit: 2p + speed damage. If both attacks hit the target takes an additional damage die. If this attack bloodies a foe, they take an additional damage die. Full power Death ball Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Area burst 3 Target: one square within 10, All creatures in burst Attack: PUB + Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + PUB + Spirit damage. If you strike a number of enemies equal to your Tenacity -tier, all targets take additional damage equal to double your spirit Miss: Half damage, but full damage to the opponents armor. Level 30 ultimate power Black hole Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Vacuum Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 4 Target: All Enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 5k + Spirit damage on hit. For every round, all creatures in range are pulled back a number of squares equal to your intelligence towards the black hole. If a creature who already suffered initial contact enters the range again, they are dealt another 1k. The hole lasts intelligence rounds. Miss: If the initial attack misses, 3k + 20 damage. Vacuum effect happens as normal. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Arcosians